The Hawk's family
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: A look at what Clint's family went thru during The Avengers.


The Hawk's family

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

"I've got to go on mission", Clint told her.

"How long?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll be back when I get back", he said, getting up.

"But what about…?" she asked.

"They'll be fine", he said.

She threw on a robe as Clint got ready and packed his bag. She followed him to the front porch.

The helicopter landed and Fury, Coulson, and Natasha walked up.

"Clara", Fury said.

"Director", she said, not making eye contact with him. Clara was not on good terms with Director Fury, however, she liked Coulson. "Hello Phil", she said. She turned and hugged Natasha. "Keep him safe", she said.

"I will Clara", Natasha said.

Then came the time for Clara and Clint to say goodbye.

"I'll be back before you know it", Clint said.

"You say that, but it's not true", she said.

Clint stepped back and kissed her forehead. He got into the helicopter and it took off.

* * *

_Clara was taking her 3 year old son, Jeremy, to the circus. _

_"And now! The star of our circus! Clint Barton otherwise known as The Hawk!" the announcer said. _

_"Look mommy!" Jeremy said. _

_'The Hawk' hit every target. _

_After the show, Jeremy ran backstage._

_ "Jeremy! Get back here!" she called. _

_"Mama! Look what Hawkeye gave me!"Jeremy said holding up an arrow._

_ Clara snatched it from his hand. "That dangerous!" she said, "Clint should have never given that to you!" _

_Jeremy burst into tears. _

_"Hey there little buddy", Clint said walking up, "No need to cry". _

_Clara was blown away at how Jeremy automatically stopped crying. _

_Clint picked the little boy up. Clint turned to Clara. "I'm sorry. I had no right to give him that", Clint said, "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"_

_ Clara blushed and said, "Yeah. I'd like that a lot". _

* * *

The moment Clint was overtaken by Loki; it was debated between all the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents who should tell Clara.

In the end, it was left up to Coulson.

When the phone rang, Clara got that horrible feeling. She picked up. "It's Clint isn't it?" she asked.

"Clint's been compromised", Coulson said.

Clara dropped the phone.

When an agent was compromised, you were either brought in to be re-evaluated or you were killed.

Since Clint was a top assassin, he would probably be killed.

Clara burst into tears.

"Mama? Why you crying?" the voice of Chase asked.

She turned and said, "Nothing darling. Mama just misses your daddy".

"When is daddy coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know sweetie", she said.

* * *

The moment Clint came to after the fight with Natasha, his first thoughts were of his family.

"I need to call Clara", he said.

Clint was released from his bindings. He dialed her number.

"Clint!" Clara gasped.

"Clara, whatever you do, just stay where you are. Things are about to go down. Don't turn on the T.V. please. How are the boys?" Clint asked.

"Missing you", Clara told him.

"What about you?" Clint asked. He could hear her break down. "Baby, don't cry. Just one more thing I've got to do and then I'll send for you. I promise", he said. Clint could hear her sniffle.

"Okay. I love you Clint Barton", Clara said.

"I love you too Clara Barton", Clint said smiling.

* * *

A month after the Battle of Manhattan, Clint sat in Stark tower nervously tapping his foot. He checked his watch and sighed dramatically.

"What's got you so restless?" Steve asked.

The elevator dinged and Clint shot out of his seat. The elevator door opened and out walked a 5 year old boy hand-in-hand with a 2 year old boy.

Clint bent down and the two boys ran to him.

"Daddy!" the youngest boy yelled.

Clint was almost in tears. Clint hugged the two boys. He stood up and was thrown back by the small body of his wife.

"I missed you so much Clint!" Clara said. Clara leaned up and captured Clint's lips in a kiss.

The two boys made gagging noises.

"Daddy! Stop kissing mama", Chase said.

"Mama?" Stark asked, "Wait. You're married?"

"Yes. This is my wife of 2 years Clara Barton. The youngest boy is our son Chase Barton and the older boy is my adoptive son Jeremy Barton", Clint explained.


End file.
